


when one glass turns into a whole bottle

by morguevampire



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, ellie just wants a cuppa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 18:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morguevampire/pseuds/morguevampire
Summary: Right now, she couldn’t wait to share her first cuppa of the day with Alec bloody Hardy on a wonderful Sunday morning.





	when one glass turns into a whole bottle

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this back in like 2016 but never posted it and since it seems people are jumping back onto the broadchurch bandwagon i figured i'd just leave it here! 
> 
> i'm austrian, meaning my first language isnt english but i appreciate all criticism concerning grammar, spelling and everything else :) 
> 
> Viel spaß!

The whole thing between them, whatever it was, was to be expected. 

A night at Hardy’s cottage working on the case was nothing unusual for the either of them. They did it whenever it was needed. Ellie forced Lucy to babysit and Daisy usually stayed the night over at a friend’s place in order to not go mad with her father and his colleague arguing in the living room.

But this time, Ellie brought an amazing bottle of French wine, and Hardy cooked them a delicious dinner.

It all started out alright, easy conversation while they ate, then wild ideas and theories thrown across the room while they paced in front of the evidence wall. One glass turned to the bottle being empty and working on the case turned into talking about loneliness and being cheated on. Terribly emotional and sappy. 

Which eventually turned into kissing. 

The thing is, it didn’t feel like a drunk snog. Ellie’s brain might have gone to mush but not because the whole thing didn’t feel real, but because Alec bloody Hardy was a damn good kisser. And it felt right kissing him. 

When they first came apart to breathe, they looked at each other and there wasn’t a single ounce of regret or hesitation in neither of them. They just continued, more passionately. 

During this whole making out session Ellie stumbled back against the table and knocked an empty wine glass onto the living room floor.

The usually fussy Alec didn’t give one damn thought to it and simply demanded they take safety measures and retreat to the bedroom. Ellie couldn’t stop giggling, and she couldn’t hide her surprised face of how smooth this miserable man could actually be. 

And that’s how she ended up waking up next to a sleeping, naked Alec Hardy, who was wonderful in bed. 

Very wonderful indeed, Ellie thought. Passionate yet caring, and bloody vocal. She could still hear his moans echoing through her head. Especially the ones before he came, a broken cry and a quiet whisper of the name he never used for her…

Ellie.

However, she was dehydrated and craving a large nice cuppa, which always happened when she drank wine the night before. 

She snuck out of bed as quietly as possible, put on her knickers and Alec’s crumpled oxford shirt. She had already opened the door when she remembered the shards of glass littering the way to the kitchen where her tea was waiting for her. 

Very familiar with the wounds these stupid pieces of glass could cause (thanks to experiences involving Fred) she crept into the bedroom to find her shoes. She remembered taking them off after stumbling into the room with Alec kissing her neck from behind.  
She found the first one next to the wardrobe and slipped it on quickly, but sadly the second one was nowhere in sight. 

The morning light filtered in, and Alec’s sleeping form caught her eye. He looked so unbelievably peaceful. There was no frown on his face and his hair was a mess, a different kind of mess than usually. A mess from her gripping it as he was thrusting inside her. His hairy chest was rising and falling in a regular rhythm ... this, and his pacemaker scar, assured her of his improved health. One leg dangled off the side of the bed, outside of the duvet which sadly covered his better bits. 

“What the heck’re you doing, Millarh?” 

Ellie had been staring so hard she did not notice he woke up, and was giving her a confused look. 

He propped himself up on his arm. “Are ye sneakin’ out on me?” 

Gosh, his accent was even thicker in the morning.

“What? no! I was looking for my other shoe. I just want a cup of tea. Why the hell would I leave in only my knickers and YOUR shirt? Jesus, Hardy, turn your brain on.  
Also, you’d think after last night the whole “MILLAHR” thing would be over.” 

“Sorry, old habits die hard, I guess.” He smiled bashfully.

And so it was back - easy banter with Hardy. 

She felt a bit awkward standing half naked in front of him, wearing his shirt. It felt terribly domestic. And Hardy was a bit stiff (not in the good sense) but he didn’t look like he regretted anything. They still had to talk about what this all meant, but that could wait until after breakfast. 

“D’you fancy a cuppa?” she said as she darted after her other shoe. He accepted with an overeager, very out-of-character nod. As she turned to leave, he spoke.

“Wait, Ellie.”

“Yeah?” 

“The… um…my...” he pointed in her general direction, “Shirt looks good. Lovely, in fact.” 

Ellie could only shake her head and sigh. Typical Hardy. He gave her a small smirk and she walked back for a quick peck on the lips. He leaned up for more but Ellie pulled back, 

“Oi, tea first.” She grinned. 

Alec slumped back into the pillows and gave her a smile. “I’ll be right there.” 

After one last caress, Ellie finally walked into his kitchen for their tea. That smile. She loved to see him smiling. She forced the worry about their future to the back of her mind. She was happy, and it was all that mattered.

Right now, she couldn’t wait to share her first cuppa of the day with Alec bloody Hardy on a wonderful Sunday morning.


End file.
